transformers_alignedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wheeljack
Wheeljack is an Autobot and member of the Wreckers and best friend of Bulkhead. He and Bulkhead saw a few battles together but became very close friends after such, even after Bulkhead left the Wreckers they still remained close. Following the Great Exodus, Wheeljack took to flying around the universe in his ship the Jackhammer. ''Many years after the exodus he came across Bulkhead and Team Prime on Earth but was captured by Starscream as part of his plan to destroy the Autobot base, but he was able to breakd free and stop the plan. However Wheeljack chose not to join the team in favor of traveling. However he came back after following Dreadwing who killed his comrade Seaspray and became a semi-member of the team. Biograpghy Wreckers Service Wheeljack was known to have fought side Wreckers Roadbuster, Pyro, Impactor and Rotorstorm. He at some point met Bulkhead and became friends with him. One battle on Cybertron saw them surrounded by Decepticons which forced Wheeljack to use his only grenade to take out a heat exchanger and destroy them all. At somepoint Bulkhead left the Wreckers for Team Prime but Wheeljack continued to fight for the Wreckers. At the battle of Darkmount Pass, Wheeljack and the Wreckers were caught between Decepticons and a molten metal pool. Wheeljack killed several Decepticons and used their bodies to get safely across the pool. After the Great Exodus, the Autobots remaining on Cybertron encountered the inventor and engineer wandering outside Crystal City. They took him in, with Alpha Trion theorizing that he had escaped from Shockwave's facilities there. Wheeljack proceeded to equip the resistance with new gadgets and weaponry, but his true loyalty remained to science, rather than the Autobots. Eventually, Wheeljack, along with Ultra Magnus and Springer approached Alpha Trion to propose re-creating space bridge technology on a personal scale, and using the energies from the space bridge explosion to trace the locations of the vanished Ark and Nemesis. The project proceeded, and the inventor was able to find a way of opening a brief passageway through space-time, utilizing the remaining energies of the Well of All Sparks and the damaged consciousness of Vector Sigma. Wheeljack suggested they send a message of some sort through the gateway to Optimus Prime, but Alpha Trion advocated sending an actual bot. Eventually, the Autobot called Chaindrive was sent, equipped with a device to track the Matrix of Leadership, a piece of the Blades of Time, and a warning for Optimus regarding the Requiem Blaster. Following the Great Exodus, Wheeljack took to flying alone in his ship the ''Jackhammer. Visit to Earth/Capture After many years of travelling, Wheeljack came across planet Earth. He was contacted by Optimus Prime who offered him a place in the team, he was sceptic but Bulkhead was revealed to be there which changed Wheeljacks mind. The next day Wheeljack was set to land in Cyro, Egypt but he was attacked by Vehicons and his ship was shot down. Wheeljack emerged and easily defeated five of them but he was jumped by Soundwave and replaced with Makeshift who took on his look. Onboard the Nemesis he was placed in a detention centre where he alomost gloated Starscream into killing him. Later Wheeljack was able to kill his guard and escaped. He also fought a number of Vehicons on the Nemesis's roof until a GroundBridge opened to which Wheeljack came through in time to stop Makeshift and save Miko Nakadai. After the bridge closed, Wheeljack defeated Makeshift in a sword fight, activated his grenade and gave him to Bulkhead who tossed him back through the bridge where he exploded. Later Wheeljack was offered a place on Team Prime by Optimus but he declined, choosing to travel the stars instead. However Bulkhead was sure that he would return someday. Return to Earth While travelling Wheeljack found Seaspray and arranged to meet with him but Wheeljack discovered that a bomb had been placed on Seaspray's ship and it exploded, killing Seaspray and causing mass damage to the Jackhammer. However Wheeljack recovered and set out to find the one responsible; Dreadwing. Evetually he found Dreadwing and shot down his ship which happened to be on its way to Earth. On the ground Wheeljack and Dreadwing hada fire fight which drawed the attention of Agent Fowler who Wheeljack mistook for a Decepticon and almost killed him. Then Team Prime arrived and stopped the fight but Dreadwing was able to get away by scanning Fowlers jet while Wheeljack took out a gas station by accident. Back at Autobot base, where agent Fowler yelled at him for almost breaking their cover. However Wheeljack simply stated that he wasn't one of Primes men and walk out. Later Wheeljack and Bulkhead answered to a challenge from Dreadwing, but it was a trap. Bulkhead was captured and Wheeljack was left for scrap. However upon being rescued by Optimus, Wheeljack and the Autobot leader went to a dock area to face Dreadwing. Wheeljack tried to disarm a bomb attached to Bulkhead but would have no luck, Bulkhead tried to get Wheeljack to leave him but the Wrecker stayed which provoked Bulkhead to punch his friend. Bulkhead was going to sacrifice himself but Wheeljack made him see reason and they convinced Dreadwing to disarm it instead. Wheeljack later at base was offered a place on the team. Though he rejected it again, he decided to stay on Earth as a semi-member with a new Earth based vehicle mode Relic Hunt Later Wheeljack was tasked with Ratchet to retreive an Iacon relic, to which he took which he met Ratchet at the cordinates, immeditley got on the doctors nerves by calling him "doc" and "sunshine" and begun the serach in the Jackhammer. However Soundwave appeared behind them and open fired. Wheeljack tried to take him out but was unable to. Soundwave then deployed Laserbeak as a distraction. Wheeljack then tailed Laserbeak and evetually shot him down but also got shot down. On the surface they found Laserbeak but was heavily damaged, Wheeljack suggested and old Wrecker trick; plant a greande inside of Laserbeak to kill Soundwave and whoever else was within the greandes radius. However Ratchet decided to instead plant a virus which would gain the Autobots the entire file on the Iacon relics. Wheeljack also donated his own grenade to use as a decoy, Wheeljack then took off to buy time for Ratchet and possibly retrieve the original objective. Wheeljakc then enountered Soundwave and managed to overpower him but Soundwave used the relic which was revleaed to be the Resonance Blaster to knock him out. Wheeljack was about to be executed but Soundwave received a destress call from Laserbeak and flew off, but Wheeljack warned Ratchet before falling into stasis. Later Ratchet woke Wheeljack up and the two headed back to the Jackhammer. Wheeljack stayed behind to fix the Jackhammer while Ratchet went back to base Revenge with Miko Bulkhead was badly hurt on his relic hunt mission and was in grave condition. Wheeljack was called in to see but soon took off to find the one resonsible. Wheeljack took off in the Jackhammer but discovered that Miko had stored away and asked to come. Wheeljack was going to take Miko back to base but she bargined to let Wheeljack take her with him; the name of the one responsible named Hardshell. Wheeljack went to a Decepticon mine which with Miko's help he was able to storm and contacted Megatron who handed over Hardshell. Once they got to the new mine, Wheeljack stopped Miko from participating further and went out to face Hardshell. After a brutal fight, Hardshell was about to kill Wheeljack but he was savd by Miko who used the Jackhammer to kill Hardshell. However about a hundred Insecticons appeared and went after Wheeljack even after getting away in the Jackhammer. Wheeljack then threw a load of grenades to kill all the Insecticons. The two returned to base but Wheeljakc did not want to see Bulkhead in his condition and left. Ratchet would also have a grudge against Wheeljack for that Battle at the Autobot base Upon detecting the energy of the Omega Lock attacking Earth, Wheeljack flew to the Autobot's base only to find it under attack from endless waves of Vehicons, Insecticons, the Nemesis itself and Megatron's new fortress of New Kaon. Wheeljack arrived in time to save agent Fowler from an Insecticon and joined him in holding off the Decepticon forces, allowing the Autobots to escape. However Wheeljacks ship was shot down by Starscream. His current fate is unknown Non-canon Appearances Wheeljack appears in the Fall of Cybertron game as a playable character in the multiplayer version onl Appearances/Actors *Prime cartoon **''Con Job (First Appearance) -'' James Horan **''T.M.I. (Mentioned Only)'' **''Loose Cannons - James Horan **Triangulation (Mentioned Only)'' **''Triage ''- James Horan **''Hurt'' - James Horan **''New Recruit (Mentioned Only)'' **''Darkest Hour - James Horan *Games **Fall of Cybertron'' *Novels **''Exiles'' Notes *Wheeljack's desgin is heavily based off his Generation One counterpart, but his personallity is almost nothing like his counterpart where he was an inventor, this version is a loose cannon *He was the first new character in Transformers: Prime Trivia *He has set out on a vengeance mission to avenge his Wrecker team mates twice now, the first was hunting Dreadwing to avenge Seaspray, the second was hunting Hardshell to avenge Bulkhead. *Since his revenge stunt with Miko against Hardshell, the other Autobots have been less than willing to call him in for assitance, despite the fact that Miko killed Hardshell who could have proved to be trouble for the Autobots. However he would evetually show up on his own in the season finalle. Category:Autobots Category:Prime Autobots Category:Fall of Cybertron Autobots Category:Wreckers Category:Alive